Remembering You
by brokenpassions
Summary: <html><head></head>Joshua Shepherd has always been an only child, well that's what his parents tell him. After some recent events, Josh begins to question his parents, and the town of Shepherd's Glen. As the voice in his head starts to get louder and more real. More inside.</html>
1. Empty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. Also major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews. I hope enjoy my attempt at a multi-chapter fic.

_Summary_- Joshua Shepherd has always been an only child, well that's what his parents tell him. After some recent events, Josh begins to question his parents, and the town of Shepherd's Glen. As the voice in his head starts to get louder and more real. Takes place seven years after the 'In Water' ending.

_Remembering You _

_Its a dream, I know it is. Somehow though, it seems so real. In the dream, I'm being held under water by a person. Their face is blurred due to the ripples in the water. I'm trying to fight back, but the lack of air finally takes it toll. I black out. _

Joshua awakes with a gasp. Soaked in his own cold sweat. He sits up and examines his room. This ends up being pointless considering its pitch black. He reaches under his bed and pulls out a L- shaped flashlight.

Josh can't remember the origins of the flashlight. His father said he got it when Josh was younger. The only thing Josh knew was that it was special, at least to him. On nights like this, when his dreams become nightmares, the flashlight was the first thing to come to his mind. By simply turning it on, his fears seem to disappear. Not even his beloved Robbie doll could do that. It confused the boy as to why exactly this was. At the age of sixteen, you would think such a childish thing would be past the young Shepherd. Josh however would disagree.

For now though, he lied back down with a new thought plaguing him. It was one he had often. It was about the accident that had occurred seven years ago.

Josh blinked up at his ceiling, letting his mind wonder.

He doesn't know much, just that any memory prior to that event is either foggy, or a complete mystery. Including the accident itself. Whenever he tried to remember the incident, a sharp pain could be felt at the back of his head. He only recalls waking up in the hospital. His parents had to explain everything to him. They had said he slipped in the bathroom and hit his head pretty hard. He spent a week in the hospital, it had been the longest week of his life.

He had to wear a neck-brace and stay in bed. They made him pee through a bag, and the food was God awful. There wasn't even a TV to distract him. Just a sterile environment, and his brain trying to piece his life back together. When Josh finally returned home, he went straight to his room. He was welcomed by a familiar scent, but something was off. When Josh mentioned this to his parents, they stated that they had gotten a new bed for him, as a welcome home gift. He found that odd, but made no attempt to ask any further. For he had just been happy to be back home.

After a few months, Josh was back to what felt like his normal self. He continued to collect insects, play with the neighboring kids, and live out his life. Years have past, he was growing up. Josh kept most of his boyish features. His body isn't as scrawny, now its more lean muscle. His hair the same shaggy mess, just lighter with age. His eyes as brown as his mother's. His apparel had changed slightly. He still wore his khaki cargo shorts, but traded his orange shirt for a hoodie of a similar color. All in all, he was pretty much the same.

As Joshua began to feel the heaviness of sleep, he noted one last thing. He rolled over onto his side, holding the flashlight to his chest. His finale though, was just how empty his room always felt. Almost as if something was missing.

Sorry for the short introduction. I just wanted the reader to understand Josh's situation. I also apologize for any grammar/spelling/tense errors. I don't have anyone to preview my work. Don't worry, Alex is indeed in this story! Seriously though, Homecoming needs more love.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	2. Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. Also major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, faved, or added this story to your alerts. It means a great deal to me. Thanks again and enjoy.

_Three days later. _

Josh is currently sitting outside of Anna's Beauty Salon, waiting for his mother to emerge. Usually when his mother had these 'hair appointments', Josh could be found at the comic-book store, or the house. Being a Sunday, the comic-book store was closed. As for the house...Josh didn't want to be there alone.

Lately some strange things have been going on there. The first thing happen the morning after the nightmare. Josh awoke to someone shaking his shoulder lightly, whispering his name. However when he opened his eyes, nobody was there. He had assumed it was his mom or dad, but only his mother was home. When he found her making breakfast, she was surprised to see him up so early. Josh just shook it off as another dream.

The day after that when returning home from school, Josh noticed his Robbie doll not sitting in it's usual spot. Josh knew his parents wouldn't touch it, they thought it was creepy (and at the moment Josh thought so too). Josh laughed knowing he was too old for toys, but it was something from his past. He searched throughout the house with no results, so he decided to check the backyard. He finally found the overall-wearing-pink-rabbit in his old tree-house.

Josh hadn't been in the treehouse for over a year, so he was pretty sure he didn't leave it up there. Josh had felt weird sitting in the small wooden house alone. Other kids use to play up there with him, but most were out growing those times. When Josh picked up his doll to leave. he noticed something under it. After close examination, Josh realized it was a photograph of another boy, standing on the deck of his treehouse. The boy seemed very familiar. There was a name on the photo that read, _Joey Bartlett_. The name 'Bartlett' stood out to him. That was mayor's last name.

At dinner that night, Josh asked his parents who Joey Bartlett was. Lilian, his mother, asked him why he wanted to know. Josh didn't mention the photo. He simply shrugged, saying he overheard someone talking about him at the park. There was a moment of silence before Adam Shepherd answered. Mr. Shepherd said that the boy was the mayor's son. He had went missing around Josh's hospitalization, and no ones heard from him since. Josh's father then told him not to ask anymore questions regarding Joey Bartlett. Josh knew not to go against his father's wishes, so he replied with a 'Yes Sir'. Later, Josh put the photo in one of his books, so that his parents couldn't find it. He still wondered where it came from.

Next came the footsteps in the attic. Josh was reading '_Lord of the Flies_', for an english assignment, when he had heard someone moving around just above his room. Normally he wouldn't have paid attention, but when you're the only one in the house, you tend to get alittle paranoid. His dad was at work, and his mother was at the store. It was times like this, Josh wished he wasn't an only child. The thought gave him a pain in his chest. He picked up his baseball bat, and cautiously made his way towards the attic door.

Reaching for the bronzed doorknob, Josh secretly hoped it wouldn't open, but beggers can't be choosers. Bat to the ready, Josh opened the door and ran up the stairs. He was met with nothing but silence and dust. Lowering the bat slightly, he began to look around. Still nothing. It was at this point Josh wondered why his father kept those creepy white sheets hanging over the roof beams. As he was heading back, the door to the attic suddenly slammed shut.

Dropping the bat,Josh quickly ran to try and open it. He turned and pulled as hard as he could, but the door just stood fast. Then the footsteps started again, this time they were going towards Josh. Even though Josh saw no one, he could hear and feel them getting closer. Panic began to set into the boy, as he struggled with the door. Just as he felt them closing in on him, the door bursted open. Josh ran all the way to the front door, not looking back once. He stayed outside till his mother got home. When he told his parents about it, Adam just said that his mind was just playing tricks on him. Josh wasn't so sure.

That had happened yesterday. Josh shuddered as he recalled the whole thing. The young Shepherd had never thought the house to be haunted. He feared what might happen tonight, if anything that is. For now though, Josh continued to sit on the curb with his knees to his chest. His mother was taking forever, and he could feel the hours of lost sleep overcoming him. Nodding off, Josh placed his forehead to his crossed arms. Soon afterwards he felt someone sitting beside him, he didn't bother to look. Whoever it was, was whistling a familiar tone. One Josh remembered from a long time ago...

_"How long does it take to go, snip snip snip!," A younger me ask aloud, making scissors gestures with my hands. I'm also sitting on the exact same spot infront of the salon. _

_Another person is standing behind me, their face is hidden by a shadow, but I can tell their amused by my annoyance. _

_"I know what you mean. I wish she'd let us stay home.," The other guy replied. "But no I'm not 'responsible' enough. Whatever." _

_I look up to the mystery guy, he's older then me, and looks pretty well built. His body is covered by a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and what appear to be black combat boots. The shadow is making it hard to make out any facial features. _

_"At least you're here, or else I'd really be bored.," I say turning away. I feel him shift before he sits next to me. He hugs me with one arm and I smile. _

_"You too kid." _

_Its a comfortable silence for a moment, before he begins to whistle that same melody. _

_As I turn to look at him, I'm met with eyes of a storm. Grey, slowly overcoming brown. I'm completely mesmerized... _

Josh jumps as his mother taps his shoulder. He quickly turns to his side to see if anyone is sitting there. It's just him and his mom.

"Josh, sweetie, are you alright?," Lilian ask.

Joshua stands up, and faces her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

Mrs. Shepherd looks at her son with concern, yet she smiles.

They start heading back to the house, and Lilian tells Josh what she plans on making for dinner. However, Josh's thoughts are somewhere else, somewhere in a storm.

X X X

A/N: So I hope I'm not confusing anyone. In my mind its all making sense, so far. I also hope you realized that the guy in the flashback was Alex.

Until next time I guess. Thanks for reading!


	3. Whisper

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. **Warning:** This story contains major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a great deal to me. Thanks again and enjoy.

_A few nights later…_

_I'm young again, and I'm on the backyard swing set. Mom and Dad are on the back porch conversing. I can smell bar-b-q and feel the warmth from the sun's rays. Also, I feel someone pushing me. _

_Their laugh gives them away as male, it's also contagious. Soon I'm laughing too. The laughter suddenly stops when my father yells, "Not so high!" I grin as the guy behind me mumbles to himself. The rate of my swings decreases as he stops pushing. I turn towards him to see nobody there._

_I shiver as the air around me becomes cold. As if, he took the warmth with him._

_When I blink, the world turned black. I feel constricted, and I hear the sound of a shovel. Whatever is surrounding me is getting heavier, and the air seems to be dissipating. That's when it hits me...I'm being buried alive. I start to scream for help, only to realize my mouth is covered up. The shoveling stops and I can hear crying. Someone whispers 'sorry' in a voice I've heard before. Then I'm left alone to die._

When the young Shepherd awakes, the time reads '5:23'. Josh groans, hating the fact that he's up about two hours before school starts. After that dream, he doesn't think he can go back to sleep. Josh gets up and heads to the bathroom down the hall. Upon relieving himself, Josh washes his hands and face.

These nights of little sleep are taking a toll on him, and he doesn't know what to make of the dreams. He can remember them so vividly though. They come in two parts. The first is always a nice setting; one spent with his family and someone else who he can never see the face of. The second is more like a nightmare that varies. However the one from tonight, was more like the one where he's being drowned. Both those dreams felt very real.

Then there's the haunting. Nothing major had happened since the attic, but the other day, Josh was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his mother's brownies to be ready. He loved the smell of them; it went all the way to his room. While he was in there, he swore there was someone by the pantry door, he felt it. From the corner of his eye, he could make out the silhouette of a man. Josh tried to focus on the image, but it would become transparent when he did. Josh wondered if it wanted a brownie. When the batch was ready, and everyone had got one, he purposely left one out. Later he came back to find it missing.

There was the guy from his daydreams and nightmares too. In the ones Josh could recall, this young man never tried to hurt him. If anything, this guy seems to try to help him. Maybe there was more to this than Josh wanted to believe?

After changing into some fresh cloth, Josh decided to head to the bus stop early. Usually in the morning, a fog would engulf Shepherd's Glen, due to the lake. It was normally not a big deal, but after the past few days, Josh found it a tad creepy. Josh threw his orange hoodie over his head, and made his way down the street. The small town was always quiet at this time. Josh kind of liked it like this.

Once he got to the bus stop, Josh had to wait awhile before the number 206 showed up. In that time, Josh could feel that same presence nearby.

"Is it following me?" Josh wondered to himself. A breeze came near his ear, and Josh cold feel the goose bumps on his arm. Suddenly a voice whispered into that same ear, "Josh."

Josh jumped off the bench, turning around to see what was there. As before, nothing was there. Just then the bus showed up, and Josh wasted no time hopping aboard.

The bus ride was uneventful, except for Josh almost missing his stop because he fell asleep. School was as dull as usual. Josh almost prayed for a haunting to occur. At the sound of the last bell, Josh walked out to the front, ready for the long journey home. Josh was lucky to spot a familiar blue truck parked near the front gate.

"Elle," Josh called to the truck. Just as he got closer, a head of blond hair popped out from the driver's side window.

"Hey Kid!" The blond smiled, "Want a ride?" Josh was a little more than happy to accept the offer.

During the drive, the two old friends caught up. "So how's life?" Josh asked. It's been two years since he had last seen her. She left after some argument with her mother. She had come by the house to say good-bye to the Shepherds (well him really) right before she left. Elle never did tell him what the argument was about.

Elle laughs, "Much better since I left." Josh looks at the older girl. She didn't seem that much different, except that her hair was shorter and hung loosely by her face. She was wearing a grey jogging outfit with a pink undershirt visible due to the slightly unzipped top; and the necklace that belonged to her sister. She told him of how she moved into apartments in some town called South Ashfield that wasn't too far from their home town. She was currently working in the town's subway station to pay off some of her college debt. "I had some free time, and I figured I come surprise you. So how about we go get something to eat; my treat?"

Josh nodded. Seriously, Elle had been the closes thing to an older sister he had. She had lost her little sister a few years back. Nora was her name, but Elle didn't like to talk about her too much.

They stopped at a local burger joint. After finding a booth and ordering their meals, Elle asked Josh the same question he asked her. Josh however didn't know what to tell her. If he mentioned the recent activity going on, she might think he was losing it. Josh would even agree with her, but he had no one else to talk to about it.

"Actually to be honest I'm not sure right now." He simply said. Elle titled her head slightly before asking what he meant.

"Well, lately there have been some strange things going on, especially at the house..." Elle didn't say anything, so he continued. Josh told her about all the things that have happened, and the nightmares of death, but he hesitated to mention the photo he found.

"Then there is this…I guess guy. He always appears in my dreams or whenever I have my eyes closed for too long. I can't see his face, but I feel like I know him." Josh sighed.

Elle was sipping her diet coke, and stopped once Josh mentioned the man. "Have you told you parents about those dreams?" Elle asked, but her tone was different, almost scared.

Josh answered, "No. Dad hates when I talk about stuff like this. He thinks it's all in my head. And mom tries to ignore it altogether." Josh hadn't really thought about his parents reactions until this point.

Elle was quiet for a while, and then she suddenly spoke, "Listen Josh. There are things about Shepherd's Glen that have always frightened me. I think what you may be experiencing, might be part of that. "

Josh stares at her. The Elle sitting across from him now is a changed woman. Not by looks, but maturity. However, Josh can tell she's not telling him everything.

Before Josh can ask any further, Elle speaks up again, "Well, I'd better get you home. You parents are probably worried. " She is smiling that same old smile; acting as if her last statement hadn't happen.

Elle pays for the meal and they get back into the truck. The ride home was silent and short. Elle stops at the fence of his house, and allows Josh to get down.

Before taking off, Elle whispers to him, "I'm not staying the night; I just wanted to check on you." She quickly writes something on the receipt from the dinner, and hands it to him. "It's my number, in case you ever feel like you need to get away. I'll always be there for you. "Josh accepts it with a nod. She gives him one last smile before leaving him alone on the curb.

"_What did she mean?"_ Josh thought to himself. He places the piece of paper in his pocket before heading inside.

X X X

I'm sorry about the late update! Good news is my last day of school (or should I say high school) is tomorrow. So I'll be able to work on the next chapter with no distractions. I also have this awesome playlist set up just for this story.

By the way, I'm not a fan of Elle, but I will treat her with respect in this story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Warnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. **Warning:** This story contains major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a great deal to me. Seriously thanks and enjoy.

X X X

When Josh stepped into the house, he was greeted by darkness, literally. No one seemed to be home.

"That's weird, where did they go?" Josh asked himself. As he walked around the house he found note from his parents on the living room coffee table.

"Josh, your father and I will be home late tonight. Leftovers are in the fridge, and be in bed by twelve." Josh crumbles the note and tosses it into the trash bin before lying down on the couch.

He was tired, but his fear of the recent activity, discourage him from going up to his room. He wished Elle had decided to stay.

The time was about seven forty-five when Josh felt his eyes slowly shut. However, his dreams would not be kind to him.

_It's late, and I'm in bed. A voice, a woman's voice, sings to me. The melody is pretty, but somehow sad. Then, I feel hands wrap around my neck. I try to pry them away but my hands are too small and weak. Once again the offender is masked by shadows, but I can tell it's a woman. She is still singing to me, even when my body goes limp. The last thing I hear is the woman laughing. _

Josh awakes with his hand up to his neck. He coughs to how sore it feels and the dryness. While heading to the kitchen to get some water, he notices that his parents have yet to return. His grandfather's clock reads '1:08'. "The note did say they would be home late." Josh thought to himself.

Pouring a glass of water from a pitcher, Josh thinks about the dream. "These nightmares are getting out of control. That last one was too real. My throat seriously hurts." Josh coughs again before downing the glass of water.

Josh stares out the window just above the sink; it's too dark to really see anything though. The only light is from one of the light post just beyond the backyard's tall wooden fence. Then Joshua notices that the backyard gate is open.

"That's strange?" Josh asks aloud. "Dad always keeps that gate locked. I better go check it out." Being too dark to see, Josh makes the decision to run upstairs to get his flash light. While up there, Josh grabs his baseball bat. He wasn't about to take any chances.

He quickly heads out to the backyard gate. After examining the wooden door, Josh finds the lock completely smashed on the ground. "What the hell?"

Joshua takes the time to check behind the gate into the narrow back street. His father never allowed him to be back here; something about stray neighborhood dogs. That doesn't mean Josh hadn't explored it before. Josh then spots a shadow move in the distance.

Closing the door behind him, Josh heads in the direction he saw the shadow go. The path leads to the back entrance to the cemetery. The grounds keeper never bothers to lock it since no one ever comes through here. Josh has no problems as he wonders around the old crypts in search of whatever it was that he saw. He comes to a halt when he finds himself standing in front of a secluded part of the cemetery.

"_This is the Bartlett Mausoleum._" Joshua thought to himself. He remembered what his father had said about the mayor's son and the questions he still had. After scanning the area for anyone who might see him, Josh decided to jump the fence. Getting a running start made it easy for him to pull himself over. Grabbing the bat he left leaning on the other side of the fence, he made his way to the door of the tomb.

The door was slightly heavy, but Josh manages to open it. Inside, three coffins lined the walls, with red candles placed atop them. Of the three, the smallest one in the center caught Josh's attention. "_Child size_." Josh thinks. He tries to find a name but there's nothing. However, he notices a strange puzzle like lock. Josh finds it odd that this is the only one locked, and his curiosity sets in. Josh begins to tinker with the lock, moving the pieces until the solution becomes clear. Josh hears an audible click, as the coffin's cover slides open.

Josh didn't even consider the fact that he might see a body, but is lucky to find the coffin empty, sort of. Lying at the bottom is a pretty plain wristwatch. Never one for grave robbing, Josh was about to just leave it there when something told him to look at it. Josh reaches inside and picks it up. The watch doesn't seem too special, except the inscription on the back.

"Forgive me." Josh reads aloud. The young Shepard stands confused, but a sudden booming voice shakes him out of it.

"What are you doing in here?" Josh turns to find the mayor with his fist balled up.

"Mayor Bartlett sir, I was just-", He tries to say but the older man cuts him off.

"I believe your father would like to hear your explanation as well." The mayor then gestures for Josh to follow him out. Before leaving, Josh places the watch back into the coffin when the mayor has his back turned.

_Back Home _

"Josh, we leave you alone for a few hours and we come home to find out that you were vandalizing the Bartlett graves!" Adam Shepard says, trying to hold back his anger. Mrs. Shepard looks conflicted, but doesn't say much. Mayor Bartlett had left once he explained the situation to Josh's parents.

Josh told them about the back gate but his father was more upset about his little tomb raider stunt.

"It's already three in the morning let's just send him to bed and we'll discuss his punishment after school." Lilian Shepard suggests. Adam agrees and sends Josh to his room.

Josh changed into some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt to sleep in. Before hopping into bed, he takes out the book with the picture of Joey Bartlett and writes on the back, 'Forgive me'; so he won't forget what the inscription on the watch read.

Josh had realized that maybe that empty coffin was meant for Joey, since they never found him or a body. However, that watch seemed suspicious. It's late though and Josh can't bring himself to dwell on it at the time.

That night he dreamt of being buried alive again, but this time there was more to it…

_I'm dead already, yet somehow I'm awake. I've been underneath for a few hours when I hear footsteps just above me. I'm being dug up and placed into what feels like a trash bag. I hear crying and soft whispers and I can smell alcohol, but I see nothing. Someone takes my lifeless hand and takes off what may have been a watch from wrist. I don't really know. I can feel myself fading again, but just before I'm gone I hear those words, 'forgive me' in a voice I can now identify. _

When Josh awakes that morning, he sits up slowly from realization. The voice from his dream was none other than Mayor Bartlett's.

X X X

I'm sorry for the incredibly late and short update. I have no excuses, except writes block…and the beach.

Still thanks for reading and feel free to tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Within

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. **Warning:** This story contains major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a great deal to me. Seriously thanks and enjoy.

X X X

Last night's revelation left Josh with even more questions. Why would Joey's dad kill him? Where was his body? Did his parents know? Was the dream even real? However, now wasn't the time to ask them. He still had a punishment to look forward to back home.

When Josh returned home from school, he noticed that the basement door was open. "_Dad must be in his hunting room_." Josh thought. Usually this wouldn't be significant, but since he was in trouble, that might not be the best place to receive his punishment.

Josh made his way to the bottom of the basement steps. He walked past the narrow door way till he was standing in front of his father's favorite hide away. Before doing anything else Josh took a moment to stare at the strange door knob; feeling chills as he did so. He knew better than to just walk in, so he knocked.

His father opened the door without looking at him. Joshua cautiously steps in and the smell of fish hits him instantly.

"You went to the lake without me?" Josh asked quietly.

"I needed the time alone. Be grateful or your sentencing would be much worse." Mr. Shepard states calmly. Josh swallows heavily.

"I almost had you working at the Bartlett's vineyard, but Mr. Olson said he needed some help around the hardware store. So go straight there after school tomorrow."

Josh lets out a sigh of relief. Mr. Olson was pretty cool old dude, and at the moment Josh wanted to stay as far away from the mayor as possible.

"Thank you, Sir. Will that be all?"

"For now, you may go. " Adam Shepherd announced before turning back to gutting the fish. "Close the door behind you." Joshua does just that.

_The next afternoon, _

The hardware store is just across the street from Anna's Salon. When he enters a bell sounds to announce his presence. Soon Mr. Olson appears from a back room. He's wearing a green apron around blue jeans and a yellow long-sleeve shirt.

"Hello Joshua. Let me show ya what you'll be doing." Mr. Olson Smiles.

Joshua nods and allows the older man to inform him of his task; nothing hard really, just doing inventory, keeping the place clean, and restocking. Josh even gets his own apron.

Everything was going great. Josh actually enjoyed the time away from home and it was a slow day. Then Mr. Olson went to go get them something to eat, leaving Josh alone. He was fine, till he went to grab a pack of gum from the front counter.

As soon as he touches one a sudden pain runs through him, and he blacks out.

"_Can I have some gum?" I ask to the person behind me. I'm in the hardware store, but at a younger age._

"_No. I don't have enough money for it." The person speaks, with that voice from my daydreams. _

_I pout, turning to the voice, but their already walking to check out. That's when I feel myself reach for the gum anyway, stuffing it into my pocket. I run to their side, acting like a complete angel. _

_Just when I think I got away with shoplifting, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see those intense stormy eyes from before locked on me. _

"_Do you have anything you want to confess to before we go?" They ask with such a tone, I find myself afraid; like I never heard them so serious before. Still I want what I have and I don't give in. _

"_Nope." I smile, the lie slipping through my teeth. The young man before me shakes his head and we walk out the door. _

_As we're about to turn the corner of the street, Mr. Olson's can be heard shouting at us. We turn and he sticks his hand out demanding money for the stolen gum. The other guy apologizes saying he doesn't have the money. Mr. Olson then tells us that he wants to speak with my dad. _

_After my fathers informed, he waits for Mr. Olson to leave to deliver my punishment. It doesn't go as I expect. _

"_Josh, go to your room." My dad orders, keeping his eyes on the other guy. I nod and head upstairs, taking one last look at the guy next to me before doing so. Like my daydreams I can't see his face, only eyes. I can tell he's angry, but he stands straight. As I'm about to enter my room, I hear a loud slap echo from downstairs. Suddenly I'm full of guilt, and I cry myself to sleep, when I hear the shouting. _

When Joshua comes to, he's laying down in a room with dolls staring at him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Someone says next to him. Josh turns to see the local doctor smiling at him. "Sorry about the room, it was the only one available."

"Hello Dr. Fitch, Why am I here?" Josh asks, rubbing his head.

"Good question. Mr. Olson found you lying on the floor of his shop, unconscious. He called me and I had some people bring you in. You seemed fine, other than hitting your head on the way down, so expect some bruising. You were only out for a few hours." Dr. Fitch explains while looking at a chart.

"And my parents, Sir?" Josh questions.

"I spoke to them, your mother is in the waiting area, and your father could not make it." That worried Josh slightly.

"I just need to do a quick physical and have my assistant write you a prescription, than you're free to go." The good doctor finishes and heads out to talk to Mrs. Shepherd.

Josh takes the moment alone to examine the room. It's almost like a little girl's room; there was even a dresser, and some pictures of ballerinas on the wall. He hops off the examining table to get a closer look at the shelf of dolls. It was kind of creepy; like they were watching him. He then turns to the dresser and notices a doll case. He tries to open it but it's locked. Josh hears someone coming so he sits back on the examining table. Soon his mother walks in, relief written on her face. She hugs him and Josh returns the gesture; keeping his eyes on the locked doll case.

After picking up the pills Dr. Fitch prescribed, they head home. Adam Shepherd is absent at dinner that night. Josh wonders if his father is upset with him as he eats with his mother.

At bedtime, where he reflects on the day's events, he thinks about that dream. Flashback, maybe? Something about that guy is a reoccurring thing. Perhaps he was a baby sitter. Then why would his father beat him? He would have to ask his mother about him; although he probably wouldn't get a straight answer, if any. Also Dr. Fitch's strange examining room. What was with the dolls, or the locked case? Did he have a daughter? Josh had never seen her if so, not that he could remember. Let's not forget Mayor Bartlett, and his missing son.

There were so many unanswered questions, and no one to give Josh any answer. That's when he remembered that Elle had given him her number. Now he just had to remember where he put it.

X X X

A/N: Hey guys, so Josh is on his way to unlocking some of the secrets of his little town. I would also like to say that the whole shoplifting thing actually happened in canon. If you visit some of the stores after Alex first arrive in Shepherd's Glen, he will mention some interesting things about them. I'm trying to incorporate them into this story.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Hollow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. **Warning:** This story contains major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a great deal to me. Seriously thanks and enjoy.

X X X

Josh waited patiently for the man behind the front desk to hang up. Its times like this Josh wished his dad wasn't so cheap, or else he could have a cell phone. Not that he could get a signal in such a small town. They had a phone at home, but he didn't want his parents knowing who he was calling. As the consequences came to his mind the man behind the desk acknowledged him with a "What do ya need?"

"Hello Wheeler, I needed to make a call and wanted to know if you had a phone I could use?" The young Shepherd asked.

The deputy eyed the boy suspiciously, "Don't you have one?"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well that's the thing, I kind of locked myself out and no one's home to let me in. I wanted to call mom let her know what's up."

"I could radio your dad?" Wheeler offered.

"My dad is not exactly happy with me this week, and if he found out that I neglected something as simple as grabbing my keys, I wouldn't hear the end of it." Josh said lowering his head and looking up through his bangs. It was an old trick to get what he wanted, he hope it still had that same effect.

Apparently it did. Wheeler nodded, "I've been there. You can use the one in the back office. Just don't touch anything else."

"Thanks man!" Josh smiled before walking off down the hall. His plan went perfectly. The police department was the only place that was closes to his school with an available phone. He knew his father wouldn't be in, because he usually was patrolling the lake around this time.

He closed the office door behind him as he took a sit at the desk and pulled Elle's number out. Picking up the phone he dialed it and waited for an answer. He called twice before he realized she wasn't answering, so he left a message.

"Hey Elle, its Josh. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Some more strange things have been happening around here and I had some questions. I'll try again later, but don't call me. This obviously isn't my number. Talk to you later." Josh was able to get out just as the second beep could be heard. '_She was probably at work'_ he thought to himself.

As Josh sat in the worn out leather chair, he thought about how his father used to bring him here at least twice a month to practice shooting. "_A man's not a man, unless he can fire a gun properly_." His father would say. He started bring him to the police station basement after he turned twelve. He even taught Josh how to take care of them. Lately though, his father just didn't seem to be around, both physically and mentally. Plus the recent problems weren't helping their relationship.

His mother was her usual self. Josh loved her, but there was something sad about her. Josh noticed that when she would sit on the rocking chair in the front room, that she would get this distant look in her eyes. It scared him. After a while he would go up and hug her, and she would smile at him and say how much she loved him. Josh knew she did, but as strange as it sounds, it was like she was talking to someone else. Then she would get up and go about her day in her normal matter; which Josh completely appreciated.

Josh couldn't allow himself to think about all that now. He needed to head home before his mother started to worry. After thanking Wheeler, Josh left the police station. On his way towards the cemetery, he planned on taking a short cut home, a voice called out to him. Josh turned around to see Judge Holloway approaching him.

"Good afternoon Joshua." The older woman smiled.

"Good afternoon Judge Holloway. Can I help you with something?" Josh asked as sweetly as possible. Judge Holloway kind of creep him out. Sure she was Elle's mother, but even Elle always seemed uncomfortable around her too.

"Actually I'm glad you asked. I'm cleaning up at town hall and need a hand moving some boxes and other things. Would you mind?" Mrs. Holloway answered in a very graceful tone.

Josh didn't want to be rude, so he agreed to assist her. "I just need to tell my mother, if that's ok?"

"That's ok dear; I'll call her when we get there." She then walked back to the parking lot at the police station. Josh reluctantly followed.

Once they made it to Town Hall, Mrs. Holloway directed Josh to one of the offices. Inside, a few boxes lined the walls.

"If you would be so kind as to take these to the empty office down the hall, we will be on our way." Mrs. Holloway orders. Joshua nods his head and proceeds to grab one as instructed.

Josh hates it here; town hall always seems so empty. The only time it's ever remotely occupied is during meetings or elections. Neither of which has occurred over the last few months.

In general the town its self has been relatively quiet. Of course people are still going about their business as usual, but Shepherd's Glen has had scarce tourism. Then again, who wants to visit this boring ass town anyway? Josh smirks to himself.

The unoccupied office was completely bared walled, Josh noted as he places a box down. Judge Holloway then appears by the door.

"This office use to belong to your great-great grandfather. As you should know, he was part of the original four founders. He was a great man who saw a way to give us freedom, while keeping our roots."

"Freedom from what?" Josh asked, actually interested.

"It's not common knowledge, but the founding families came from across the lake. We originated from Silent Hill; a very tight net community. The order, those in charge of Silent Hill, would not let them leave, but your great-great grandfather offered a pact. With this pact, The Order allowed the founders to leave; thus establishing our little town. " Judge Holloway smiled.

"Silent Hill? I thought that place was closed off?" Josh wondered aloud.

"Yes for good reason. There is a coal fire still burning below. Many of the town's people died the day it started. We might not be here if our families hadn't left. "

As they began to head back for more boxes, Judge Holloway spoke again. "That office will be yours, you know."

"But I'm no politician." Josh stated.

"Neither is your father, but our families have responsibilities. Each generation is entrusted with them, and it helps maintain a proper community. Like your father, you will uphold the law when your time comes; along with the duties of being a Shepherd."

Josh knew that his family had always ran the police station, that is why his father had taught him how to shot a gun and basic cop stuff. He never knew it was so deeply rooted to his town's history.

They spend some more time just moving the boxes back to the office. Josh asked Mrs. Holloway why the office had been empty. Judge Holloway told Josh the office had recently been repainted. Josh didn't ask any more questions.

After the last box was back in the office, Judge Holloway offered Josh a ride back to his house. Josh declined however. "My house is only a block away, I can walk. Thank you though." That and because the woman made him nervous.

He made his way to the front exit, Josh stop himself. "Judge Holloway?"

"Yes Joshua?" She replied from her spot behind him.

"When you told me about my great great-grandfather, you mentioned a pact. What were the terms?" He turned to ask.

Judge Holloway smiled, one that made Josh shutter slightly. "I was asked by your father not to tell you; but you are more than welcome to ask him yourself. You're a growing boy, young man really. You are capable of knowing and understanding, but that is not my place to say. The Pact is in our blood, know that much."

Josh took in her words, and all he wanted to do was run from where he stood. Instead he nodded another thanks, and went to open the door.

"One last thing Joshua, if you should happen to see Elle again; would you tell her I miss her and I'm sorry?"

Josh heard his heart skip a beat or two. "Of course miss, goodbye." Then Josh hurried out without another word.

'_She knew that Elle had been here, that can't be good._' Josh thought as he jogged back to his place.

It turns out; there really is more to this town than what is on the surface, and that left Josh something to fear.

X X X

So what do you all think? I believe Josh now has a base to start building on; new light on the past. Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you aren't mad. (I know I'd be) Thanks for reading!


	7. Cracked

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Silent Hill Homecoming (Just a copy of the game). So please don't sue me. **Warning:** This story contains major **spoilers** for the ending of the game. I would like criticism, but please no hate reviews.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your alerts/favorites. It means a great deal to me. Seriously thanks and enjoy.

X X X

Once Josh is inside his home, Mrs. Shepherd calls him from her favorite spot in the family room. The young Shepherd walked into the small den to see her in her rocking chair with a French poetry book in her lap.

"So did you enjoy your time helping Judge Holloway?" Lillian said with a tease in her voice. She knew that Josh felt uncomfortable around the woman.

Unfortunately, Josh wasn't in a joking mood. "It was actually pretty educational; she had some interesting things to say about our town's history." Lillian pause all motion. Then Josh asked, "Where is dad?"

"I think he's down in the basement, working on that darn washer again." She smiled up at him, but Josh could hear the slight hint of worry in her voice. There was clearly something she didn't want him to know.

"Thanks mom. Call me when supper is ready." He smiled back before heading to the basement entrance.

Sure enough, Adam was kneeling by the stripped washer, a pile of cloth to his left. Josh suddenly became nervous as he approached the man.

"Need any help, Sir?" He offered but the older man simply waved a 'no'. So Josh stood behind him, intent on doing what he came here to do. Question his father.

"Judge Holloway had me help at town hall after school today." He spoke to the back of the man's head.

"I noticed you were missing when I arrived home. Your mother informed me." With this the man stood back up turning to face the young man. "It seems we need to talk." Joshua nodded slightly. Then the older Shepherd led them out of the basement up to the attic.

Even before reaching the top, Josh was feeling dread from his last adventure up here. They walked over to the empty bookshelf at the back of the attic.

"Joshua, the four founding families, as you already know, came here to escape from the ways of the old town. However in doing so we had to make a pact to ensure our freedom and safety." Mr. Shepherd began to speak as he directed Josh to push the bookshelf aside. Where it once stood a hidden door appeared. Joshua stepped as his father went to open it.

"Safety from what, Sir?" Josh asked. Once the door was open, Adam turned back and said in such a tone a chill ran down the young man's spine. "The old Gods."

Beyond the door, a small room with a chest on the right side, a few boxes to the left, and in the center a desk with a gold and red tapestry hanging just behind it. It had a design that Josh easily recognized as the family crest.

His father walked to the desk and opened a small drawer. All Josh could see was some paper and a small box from where he stood. When his father turned back, he hid whatever it was in his hand.

"You know, a few years ago I tried to explain the truth to you, but I told myself that you were still too young. Now I'm staring at a young man, I'm proud to call my son, but I'm worried what you'll think. I was going to wait a little longer, until you were eighteen, but recent events are leading me to think its time. So I'll give you a piece of our past, as I've done before, then tomorrow we'll head to Town Hall again for the oath part. There you'll be given the whole truth." Then he revealed what he was holding.

Within his palm a gold ring with the family crest embedded attached to chain shined, and a rush of pain filled Joshua's head. However unlike the times before, he stood taking it on as his father handed the necklace to him. Josh gripped it tight, unsure of why such a small object could cause so much intensity.

With a pat on the back Mr. Shepherd led them out of the room and he made his own way down the steps leaving Josh alone. Once the man was out of sight, Josh grabbed a side of head with the hand not still holding the necklace, although something was telling him to throw the damn thing. He didn't however, instead choosing to just place it around his neck and head to his room.

On his was there, nausea began to build within him. When Josh made it to his room he ran to the side door leading to a powder room. There he heaved anything he had eaten (which had only been a single candy bar from his school's vending machine) along with stomach fluids into the bowl.

After a while, he got up flushing the brownish pink liquid, and washed his mouth at the sink across. He then walked over to his bed to lie down, due to the sudden headache. It wasn't long before he found his self-falling into the depths of sleep.

_Something dripping and distant footsteps are what awake me; and I find myself in a rusted blood soaked version of my room. The bed where I was just lying is nothing but a frame. The only thing there now is my L-shaped flashlight, so I pick it up and attach it to my belt loop. I'm still trying to comprehend what this all is when a knock on the door forces me to move on. _

_I open the iron, formally wooden, door cautiously and stick my head out. I have to turn on my flashlight to see through the darkness. Judging by the state of the hallway, the rest of the house is in a similar condition as my room. When I turn to my left, a shadow of a man points to the attic, and then proceeds to walk through the door. I tell myself that its stupid to follow such a thing in this place, especially after last time, but my feet don't seem to care. _

_Since my last visit up here, the attic has had some remodeling. What once was a big empty space has now become a labyrinth. I have to duck under some railing to get to the center, or at least what I think is the center. I'm confused as to why I'm here till I here that familiar voice from before calling to me from somewhere to my left. As I duck and squeeze my way towards the voice, I find the shadow standing in a room; I guess the equivalent to where father kept the necklace._

_Like the other rooms it's slightly different, the biggest difference being the blood spilling through the desk's small drawer. I turn to where I saw the shadow but it's gone. I figure it wants me to open the bloody thing, so I do. Inside, I find a rolled up paper which happens to be a map to the town 'Silent Hill', and to my real surprise a pistol. I roll the map back up and place it in my pocket before picking up the pistol. I can't tell what model it is, but I do know how to use it. I check the clip to find it full. _

_Suddenly I hear noises coming from back the way I came, and I find myself holding the gun towards the entrance. The only things I've shot were cardboard cutouts and some turkey and deer; so I'm not completely new to the idea of killing something. Still not sure of what I'll find when I leave I keep the pistol at a standby position as I make my way back out. After squeezing back through, I come across something curled up at the center. _

_Its looks like a dog, but when I shine my light at it, I come to the conclusion that whatever it is should certainly be dead. I don't normally see dogs with their skin missing from their bodies alive. Then the dog like-creature gets up and faces towards me. I freeze when I see that its eyes are missing, but its teeth are defiantly there, as the thing growls at me. No surprise when it lunges at me, as I had enough time to dodge it as I roll to the right. However it IS when I find another one just past the rail leading to my exit. _

"_Crap" I hear myself say. I stand back up and quickly fire the pistol at the one I had first encounter, before focusing my attention on the one making its way up the steps. All those times spend in track, and the firing range pay off; for my speed and precision is what gets me through the door. _

_Funny though as the door that should lead me to the small TV room ends up taking me outside the house instead. Its night time however and the streets are quieter than usual. I stand on the porch wondering what to do next, when I hear my name being called. I follow the voice as I've done before, this time it draws me to the gate that leads to the lake. I open it and head towards the dock, where a small canoe rocks against it. In it, a lantern and two ores can be seen. _

"_Get in." Says the voice, and I comply without complaint. It all feels to familiar, and the throbbing from earlier returns at a pace. I have no idea in which direction I'm supposed to go, but I do know a location. I unroll the map of the town across the lake. Obviously Silent Hill has some important role in this mystery of mine, so I grab the ores and start rowing towards it. Fog slowly engulfs me, and any sign of the world I have left, vanishes._

"Joshua." The young Shepherd reawakes to the sound of his name.

"Mom?" He asked confused once more.

The woman is leaning next to him, concern in her features. "Sweetie, suppers been ready for a while now, you didn't come when I called."

Joshua sits up and checks the room; no blood or rust. Josh still refuses to believe that what had happen was a simple dream. He turns back to his mother, who is still watching him carefully. "Sorry I was worn out from moving all those boxes, I guess. I'll be down in a minute." He lied with an easy smile, something he learned from her apparently. She nodded and straightens out to leave. Once Josh was certain she was down stairs he got up and headed for the attic.

There is no bookshelf this time, as Josh opens the door and walked up to the desk. Trusting the shadow, he opens it. Within it, the map and pistol, and this time Josh knows what he must do.

X X X

All I have to say is I finished Downpour. Homecoming is still my favorite! I look forward to writing the next chapter!

As always, thanks for reading, and for the lovely reviews!


End file.
